Slipped Away
by Lost Ranger
Summary: Sad little Songfic [Literati]


**Slipped Away**

**By Lost Ranger**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

She thrashed and tossed on the thin bed, disturbing her sleep. The same dream that haunted her subconscious every time her eyes closed.

_Tires squealing like banshees against the concrete. The sound of metal bending itself around the tree. His body, covering hers, blocking the glass that was meant for her. The sound of bones crunching. Her name being whispered. The sound of his last breath carrying the last 'I love you'._

Reeling, she heard the sound of her heart rate monitor increasing. Her mother's muttered tears across the room. Her breathing deepen. His voice calls out to her in the distance.

"Jess…"

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_I didn't get to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

Her eyes welled with tears as they walked down the aisle to the sleek, black box that held her love, her life, her sanity.

Her knees grew weaker with every step. She leaned against her mother for support. She laid her rose onto the coffin, a droplet of blood against its black, sleek canvas.

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up?_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened when you passed by_

She was the only one that stayed to watch him lowered. Her heart called out to his, wishing him to wake, scream, call out, she would settle for anything.

She lowered herself to the ground, ignoring Kirk as he jammered on while he threw the dirt into the grave little by little. It felt like he was the one taking him away forever. Burying a memory long forgotten by all but herself. Not that any of them cared in the first place. They just seemed to act sympathetic for her and his family's sake. She knew they were glad. She knew they must have been secretly celebrating. The thought sickened her.

Hot tears stung her eyes from holding them in. A pained sob rippled through her as she gazed at the headstone.

"Why?"

_Now you're gone, now you're gone _

_There you go, There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_

_There you go, There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

She moved through the coats until one found the one that would go best with the Metallica shirt that hugged her skin like his warm arms wrapped safely around her.

She finally felt the leather under her fingertips. Smiling, she pulled it out, taking in the mixture of smoke and cologne. His smell.

Pulling it on, she moved out the front door and walked towards the snow covered grave yard hidden away to give the illusion no one in Stars Hollow died. She knew that this was the wrong image being sent. They would all die. It was just a matter of when and how.

Upon arriving, the first thing she did was remove the bright colored flowers away and replaced them with his favorite books and the one he had written she had had laminated. She thought that brought a better image of the guy Jess was. She looked down towards the picture of them incrusted in the stone, smiling through misty eyes. She had never guessed that, one, he had already written a will, and two, that a request of a picture of them be placed in the stone.

The last thing she did, was let a red balloon go, holding the first of her many letters to him, watching it disappear and mix into the clouds.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Pulling herself from the nightmare, she reached over to the left side of the bed, only to find it empty.

Dragging her tired knees to her chest, she leaned heavily on them, sobbing.

Her agony showed no sign of ending soon. But with time, she knew she could pull her life back together. Reaching over to her nightstand, she lifted the picture from it.

_I miss you_

* * *

AN- The video that inspired this is at YouTube under Rory/Jess- Slipped Away. Take a look. 


End file.
